


Décris ton scénario idéal, fais-moi un dessin

by Piiimvert



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Love, Post-Prison
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiimvert/pseuds/Piiimvert
Summary: L'histoire commence à partir de la fin de la saison 3 de Wentworth.Franky est libre. Presque. Des règles strictes lui sont imposées pour que sa liberté conditionnelle ne soit pas remise en question.Bridget décide de succomber à la tentation de la retrouver dès sa sortie pour fermer cette parenthèse.Mais cela ne doit arriver qu'une fois.Une histoire d'amour plus forte que leur raison.Un chemin à mener chacune de son côté.La naissance d'une amitié surprenante et parfois loufoque.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Vera Bennett/Other(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Nalou et GadgetoQueer pour leurs encouragements, corrections et conseils.
> 
> Encore merci à Gadgetoqueer pour l'analyse précise réalisée sur les incohérences en terme de réalisme, ses relectures nombreuses dues à mes modifications, un travail qui m'a énormément aider à améliorer l'histoire et le développement des personnages, sur plusieurs chapitre.

La dernière porte s’ouvrit. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, sa perception du paysage extérieur n’était plus obstruée par des barreaux métalliques ou du grillage. Franky franchit cette dernière frontière avant d’atteindre la liberté. Liberté conditionnelle. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, son regard se posant sur la vue dégagée devant elle, se perdant à regarder le ciel puis elle s’immobilisa, comme si l’infini lui faisait peur. L’ancienne détenue se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder l’établissement pénitencier, mesurant sa situation. Lorsqu’elle se remit en route vers l’arrêt de bus, elle tenta d’organiser ses pensées afin de se rappeler ses prochaines obligations et de se donner des missions pour reprendre progressivement une vie normale. Du moins, presque normale. La liberté conditionnelle implique quelques règles strictes à respecter, sous peine de retourner en prison avec quelques années supplémentaires à son compteur. Interdiction de dormir en dehors de chez soi. Interdiction de faire dormir quelqu’un chez soi. Couvre-feu. Surveillance de son évolution sociale et professionnelle par un agent de probation. C’était le prix à payer pour sortir deux ans plus tôt. Et si tout se déroulait bien, deux années plus tard, elle obtiendrait sa liberté complète.

Mais à cet instant, elle ne pensait plus à ses projets, bien trop occupée à vivre le moment présent. Tous les sens en alerte, elle sourit en entendant un oiseau chanter et passer au-dessus de sa tête, lui rappelant que l’heure n’était pas de s’inquiéter mais de profiter de ce moment de délivrance, loin des hurlements de Wentworth. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement quand le bruit d’un klaxon résonna dans ses oreilles. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage mais elle demeurait surprise devant la source du son qui l’avait ramenée à la réalité. Bridget sortait d’une voiture décapotée avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle portait une veste en cuir recouvrant un tee-shirt blanc, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d’une simple queue de cheval. Les pas de Franky s’orientèrent désormais avec calme et résolution vers son ancienne psychologue. Dès que son regard avait capté le sien, elle fut envahie par une joie qui concurrençait celle d’être libre. En se rapprochant, d’une voix douce, elle l’attira vers elle et lui dit :

\- Viens là...

Sans réfléchir, sa main droite avait saisi la nuque de la blonde pour embrasser ses lèvres alors que sa main gauche s’était posée sur sa hanche. Bridget fit simultanément le même mouvement puis la fit pivoter pour l’adosser à la portière de la voiture. Elles décollèrent leurs visages, échangèrent un regard rempli d’affection et recommençèrent aussitôt, approfondissant les liens qui les unissaient. La tension montait rapidement. Elles avaient retenu cette envie depuis tellement longtemps que ce fut à contre cœur que Bridget interrompit l'étreinte de ce qui venait d’être leur premier baiser.

\- Si on continue, le soleil sera bientôt couché, lui murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

L’ancienne psychologue du centre correctionnel se sépara de Franky et fit le tour de la voiture pour y entrer côté conducteur. Sans cérémonie, la brune prit place côté passager et ne put faire autrement que de fixer la conductrice avec un mélange d’amusement et d’interrogation. La blonde démarra le moteur tout en répondant au regard de sa passagère par un sourire malicieux et plein d’assurance. Conservant la même attitude, Franky brisa le silence :

\- Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes Gidges ? s’enquit-elle.

Prenant son temps, la thérapeute finit par répondre :

\- Où tu veux…mais j’avais ma petite idée...

Le regard de la passagère s’éclaira davantage puis un sourire coquin apparu :

\- J’ai hâte de voir où nous mène ton idée.

Bridget la fixa intensément, hypnotisée par l’attitude enjôleuse de sa passagère.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m’as dit lors de notre première séance ?

Franky la considérait tout à coup sérieusement, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- Je n’étais pas très coopérante, tu sortais de nulle part, tu bousculais mes plans tout en semblant tellement sûre de toi avec tes talons bruyant te donnant une allure de cow-boy prétentieuse sexy. Je me méfiais de toi.

L’ancienne détenue réfléchissait de nouveau alors que la psychologue l’observait toujours, énigmatique, n’ayant pas relevé les dernières paroles de Franky, comme si elle n’était pas étonnée.

\- Pourquoi on parle de ça ? demanda la brune.

\- Ce jour-là, tu as fini par devenir un peu plus “coopérante” quand je t’ai demandé de me décrire ton scénario idéal, lorsque que tu sortirais.

Le visage de Franky s’illumina soudainement et sa bouche s’ouvrit sans qu’aucun mot ne sorte. « Elle s’en souvient » se dit-elle, mais les mots lui manquaient.

Satisfaite de son effet de surprise, la conductrice desserra le frein à main et commença le trajet vers la destination qu’elle avait choisie. Bien qu’ayant décidé de venir récupérer Franky, elle n’était pas réellement sûre de ce qu’elle faisait. Établir un contact hors du cadre professionnel avec une ancienne patiente n’était pas du tout une pratique habituelle. D’un point de vue officiel, c’était même considéré comme une faute grave vu l’ascendant psychologique qu’il pouvait exister dans une telle relation. Et dans ce cadre précis, cette action était d’autant plus discutable vu le rôle qu’elle avait joué dans l’obtention de sa libération conditionnelle.

Ce que Bridget avait observé et analysé chez Franky demeurait très varié. Un portrait clair obscur sur lequel elle avait, pas à pas, réussi à augmenter l’intensité lumineuse. Sa patiente était une femme attrayante brune aux cheveux mi-longs qui avait suscité tour à tour l’admiration, l’amitié, le respect, la crainte et l’animosité de nombreuses prisonnières. D’un tempérament de leader, elle était intelligente, protectrice et bienveillante envers ses alliées mais également facilement agressive lorsqu’elle était sur la défensive ou lorsque son autorité était remise en question. Ayant des connaissances en droit qu’elle avait continué à étudier depuis sa cellule, elle avait été d’un soutien légal efficace pour aider des détenues à accéder à certaines demandes. C’était donc un personnage charismatique très contrasté dont la carapace avait été difficile à grignoter. Pour l’atteindre, Bridget avait très vite compris qu’il fallait la laisser, dans la mesure du raisonnable, s’exprimer comme bon lui semblait, tolérant même le surnom qu’elle lui avait très rapidement donné : Gidget. Cependant, elle n’avait pas perdu de vue que cette familiarité était probablement stratégique. Quand Franky savait ce qu’elle voulait, elle pouvait être très entreprenante. Elle avait su le montrer à Bridget dès leurs premiers échanges à travers de nombreuses tentatives de séduction.

D’un point de vue objectif, il avait été difficile de savoir qui menait réellement les entretiens, à tel point qu’au lieu d’être à sens unique, l’analyse avait fini par être à double sens. Des sentiments confus s’étaient progressivement développés des deux côtés à travers cette lutte de pouvoir. Être face à une patiente dotée d’une telle adresse et résistance avait été un challenge. Un challenge presque addictif. C’était comme si, Bridget était dans la peau d’une brillante joueuse d'échecs invaincue qui, du jour au lendemain, se retrouvait face à une adversaire redoutable venant la sortir de sa zone de confort. C’était donc mentalement excitant et très inhabituel. Mais ça soulevait d’autres choses. Leurs échanges avaient fini par se transformer en jeu glissant dans lequel, sans s’en apercevoir immédiatement, elle était rentrée un peu trop. Bridget avait d’abord été séduite par la répartie et les connaissances générales de Franky mais aussi par les rares fragments de sensibilité qu’elle avait réussi à détecter sous sa carapace. Ensuite, ses allusions systématiques avaient fini par l’atteindre. A la complicité intellectuelle s’était alors ajouté des pensées troubles lui faisant réaliser qu’elle était anormalement réceptive aux paroles aguicheuses de sa patiente. Elle ne pouvait alors plus se mentir à elle-même, non seulement il y avait une attirance psychique mais en plus il y en avait également une qui était physique, depuis le début. Hésitant entre la reprise d’une stature professionnelle, se traduisant par une rupture de contact avec sa patiente ou lui accorder la vérité, et l’assumer, elle lui avait finalement avoué son basculement, tout en interrompant les entretiens mais en lui promettant qu’elle serait à son audience. Décision risquée pour chacune. Puis, un peu plus tard, inquiète de la manière dont elle s’y préparait, elle l’avait retrouvé à la bibliothèque pour lui demander si elle était prête. Après avoir répondu, Franky avait tenté un rapprochement. Elles étaient alors seules, cachées entre deux étagères. Sans fuir, Bridget s’était laissée caresser la joue et la lèvre, sentant son coeur vaciller, mais avait évité le baiser, en indiquant : “Pas ici, pas encore.”

Attendre l’ancienne détenue à sa sortie de prison semblait indiquer que c’était à partir d’ici et de maintenant qu’elles pouvaient s’écouter. Mais c’était une belle illusion. C’était irrationnel et imprudent. En réalité, Bridget le savait, cela ne pouvait être qu’une discrète parenthèse permettant de clore cette histoire, sans laisser un goût d’inachevé.  
Franky était suspendue aux lèvres de Bridget tout en regardant de temps en temps le paysage défiler devant elle. Elle se fichait de où pouvait bien finir ce trajet. Elle savourait le moment, espérant rester en présence de la personne qui conduisait à côté d’elle. La voiture s’arrêta au bord d’une falaise. L’endroit semblait désert. La blonde actionna le frein à main, jeta un coup d'œil à sa passagère et l’invita à descendre de la voiture. Au fur et à mesure qu’elles avançaient vers le bord, le paysage magnifique se dévoilait. Franky saisit la main de la blonde et plongea son regard brûlant de reconnaissance dans le sien.

\- Le coucher de soleil est vraiment extraordinaire vu d’ici, assura la psychologue.

\- Je le vois déjà, déclara l’ancienne détenue.

Bridget sentit la chaleur dans la main de la brune. Elle s’approcha et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-elle calmement.

Elles s’assirent au bord du précipice, les jambes dans le vide. Le silence prit possession des lieux, avant d'observer l’immensité qui s’offrait à elles, Bridget contempla un instant la brune, elle était vêtue d’une chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte, laissant apparaître le débardeur noir qui était en dessous.

Les sentiments de Franky oscillaient, elle se sentait apaisée mais des appréhensions concernant sa nouvelle vie atténuaient ce ressenti agréable. Elle s’interrogeait aussi quant aux intentions de la personne qui l’avait emmenée ici. La psychologue profitait du moment, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu’elle venait à cet endroit, espérant que la femme à côté d’elle se sente aussi apaisée qu’elle à cet instant. Cette dernière regardait droit devant, le ciel semblait divisé en deux, des nuages blancs surplombant les hauteurs et d’autres, beaucoup plus bas, effleurant l’océan telle une couverture protégeant l’eau. Entre ces longs morceaux de coton, c’était un espace lointain, au milieu duquel, il restait un petit bout de soleil à peine visible, le reste avait été aspiré ; un phénomène météorologique qu’elle n’avait jamais eu la chance de voir avant. Du moins, uniquement sur photo car observer une mer de nuage était relativement rare. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que quelques heures auparavant, elle était encore coincée en cellule. C’était comme si cela n’avait jamais vraiment existé sauf dans ses cauchemars. Alors que l’horizon absorbait tout à coup la luminosité, elle regarda Bridget, qui avait déjà son visage tourné vers elle.

\- « Fais-moi un dessin » finit-elle par lui murmurer, ne voulant pas briser le caractère sacré de ce lieu et de ce moment.

\- “ Je veux être récupérer par une femme canon dans une voiture canon, et … rouler en direction du coucher de soleil…”.

Franky repensait aux mots posés sur son scénario de sortie idéal. Scénario qu’elle avait décrit lors de leur première séance, scénario se voulant idyllique et décrit de manière sincère pour se prêter au jeu mais scénario qu’elle pensait sans espoir car irréaliste. Cette réponse, bien que franche, était censée être ironique. Et pourtant… Elle affirma ensuite :

\- Il est encore plus beau que celui que j’avais imaginé…

Bridget la fixa un moment avant de se lever, en caressant la main de son ancienne patiente.

\- On y va ? proposa-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour vos premiers retours <3
> 
> Merci encore à mes beta-readers : Nalou & GadgetoQueer <3<3

Il m'arrive d'intégrer des musiques à l'histoire. J'aime parfois lire et/ou écrire en musique. Ici, après le premier dialogue & paragraphe, je vous proposerai une musique à écouter en lecture.

Cette musique, d'une certaine manière, fait partie de l'histoire puisque les personnages l'écoutent.

Pour l'éventuel.le lecteur.ice anglophone qui va continuer la lecture et être intéressé.e par le sens des paroles :

[Song Lyrics Translation - Arc-en-ciel - Polo & Pan](https://lyricstranslate.com/fr/arc-en-ciel-arco-iris.html)

Le prochain chapitre musicalement accompagné sera le 6 (si je ne me trompe pas) et il contiendra 2 musiques anglophones écoutées également par nos personnages. L'une d'entre elle : d'un groupe d'anglais et l'autre : d'un groupe australien.

Et ici pour l'éventuel.le lecteur.ice francophone, je suis consciente que : paroles d'une musique française + lecture de l'histoire (simultanées) peuvent perturber, libre à vous, ça dépend de chacun.e ! ^^

_

\- Gidge, ne m’emmène pas à mon logement s’il te plaît, implora Franky.  
\- Comment comptes-tu justifier ton absence ? demanda la psychologue. Tu connais les règles.  
\- Je ne rencontre mon agent de probation que demain.  
\- Franky…  
\- Gidge… Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi. Et toi aussi, je le sais. Pourquoi es-tu là sinon ?

Le trajet vers la maison de Bridget resta silencieux. La conductrice savait que c’était risqué, à la fois pour elle et pour son ancienne patiente, mais avant de remettre de la distance entre elles, Bridget avait choisi d’ignorer les règles, juste une fois. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir Franky sans combler ce besoin concupiscent qui la dévorait de l’intérieur depuis des mois. Et elle savait depuis longtemps que c’était réciproque. Néanmoins, sur le plan profond, ses sentiments n’étaient pas si clairs, c’était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu’ils le soient. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle ressentait une attirance magnétique envers cette femme éloquente, mais en dépit de l’investissement émotionnel qu’elle avait mis dans le cas de sa patiente, cela restait de la pure attraction physique et mentale. Le reste lui semblait, rationnellement, hors de propos. Est-ce que le risque en valait la peine ? Elle mit cette question de côté en voyant du coin de l'œil sa passagère augmenter le volume de l’autoradio en dodelinant de la tête.

Musique : [Arc-en-ciel - Polo & Pan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR5yptGkvdM)

Franky s’enfonça ensuite dans son siège en se tournant vers la conductrice, la regardant rêveusement. Puis, semblant reprendre conscience de l’absence de caméras ou autre représentant de la loi à proximité, elle glissa l’une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Bridget se tortilla légèrement à ce contact, l’effet était amplifié par le regard qu’elle sentait sur elle et les paroles de la musique. Un picotement parcourait son ventre et son entrejambe. La brune s’en rendit compte et, intraitable, elle se rapprocha et son autre main vint ensuite effleurer son cou, son épaule et le haut de sa poitrine. Soupirant, la blonde se tendit légèrement avant de se garer.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées.

Bridget tourna aussitôt sa tête vers Franky et attrapa rapidement son col pour l’attirer vers elle et l’embrasser, capturant ses lèvres avec gourmandise puis caressant sa langue avec une ferveur qu’elle ne contrôlait plus. Son siège recula tout à coup. Par mégarde, l’ancienne détenue avait appuyé sur le levier du fauteuil en la chevauchant. S’interrompant sous l’effet de surprise, elles gloussèrent d’amusement puis, reprenant son sérieux, Bridget décida :

\- Non. Pas comme ça. Viens.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et la blonde la guida vers la porte d’entrée. Une fois celle-ci close, elle se délesta de sa veste en la jetant maladroitement sur la commode et prit la main de Franky, l’attirant vers elle tendrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes et attrapant sa chemise déjà ouverte, elle la fit tomber par terre. Sentant deux mains se poser sur son visage, la blonde poussa fermement son invitée en arrière. Agréablement dominée par son ancienne thérapeute, sans rompre le contact visuel, elle marchait à reculons, suivant aveuglément les changements de direction qui lui étaient imposés, finissant par tomber sur un lit. Conservant son attitude lascive et directive, Bridget reprit les lèvres de l’ancienne prisonnière dans les siennes, passant ses mains sous son débardeur. Son amante gémit à ce contact et l’imita. Les deux femmes prirent le temps d’apprivoiser le corps de chacune, les mouvements étaient lents mais les respirations de plus en plus audibles. S’interrompant, elles enlevèrent à tour de rôle le dernier haut l’une de l’autre, les yeux dans les yeux et reprirent leur danse sensuelle. Noyant le geste dans leurs étreintes, un soutien-gorge puis un autre furent dégrafés et glissèrent le long de chaque bras. Bridget descendit ensuite doucement vers les seins de l’ancienne détenue pour les embrasser puis les lécher sans lâcher les yeux de sa partenaire, la faisant une nouvelle fois gémir et jeter sa tête en arrière. Descendant un peu plus, elle commença à défaire le bouton de son jean tout en laissant des baisers humides sur son ventre. Le souffle de Franky commençait à devenir irrégulier. Le pantalon en moins, la blonde attarda désormais ses lèvres lentement vers l’intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en baissant nonchalamment le dernier bout de tissu dont l’ancienne détenue était vêtue. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de l’intimité de la brune, qui se tortillait, essoufflée, et la regardait avec un désir teinté d’impatience. Lorsque Bridget atteignit son sexe trempé avec sa bouche, un long gémissement résonna dans la pièce. Les vocalises reprirent de plus belles alors qu’un doux rythme se mit en place. La main de la psychologue avait saisi celle de l’ancienne prisonnière, l’autre la maintenant en place par la hanche. Franky serra de plus en plus fort sa main, finissant par l’abandonner pour attraper énergiquement le drap et y crisper ses doigts encore plus fort.

\- Gidge… ! parvint-elle à crier, arquant son dos.

Elle était proche de l’orgasme. Bridget accéléra le rythme en s’accordant aux mouvements de son bassin. Atteignant le point de non-retour, les jambes de la brune se mirent à trembler et ses gémissements devinrent plus amples et plus rauques jusqu’à ce que la pression de ses muscles se détende dans un dernier frisson.  
La blonde redescendit embrasser les cuisses de son amante, qui haletait encore, puis remonta s’allonger à côté d’elle. Elles regardaient toutes les deux le plafond, le temps s’était arrêté.

Retrouvant finalement ses esprits, Franky se retourna vers la blonde.

\- Tu m’as… littéralement… vidée… déclara-t-elle dans un soupir.

Bridget souriait.

\- Mais chacune son tour, décida la brune avec autorité en chevauchant la psychologue avec détermination.

Elle se pencha lentement et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, déboutonnant son pantalon. Les rôles étaient inversés…

***

Un peu plus tard, elles étaient paisiblement enlacées, leurs visages proches l’un de l’autre.

\- Tout à l’heure, je ne t’ai pas demandé mais, comment t’es-tu débrouillé pour avoir ton logement à toi, dès le jour de ta sortie ?  
\- J’ai contacté une association, juste après avoir reçu le courrier d’obtention de ma libération sur parole. J’ai eu accès à plus d’outils de recherches et à plus de temps par téléphone en attendant le jour de ma sortie. Et Véra n’a bloqué aucune de mes demandes administratives. Je crois même qu’elle en a appuyé certaines.

Bridget sourit mais ne releva pas. Franky percuta, abasourdie.

\- C’est toi qui le lui a demandé ? Comment tu savais ? Je croyais que tu avais démissionné..?  
\- Je m’attendais à ce que tu anticipes un peu ta sortie, tu es pleine de ressources. Et j’ai bien démissionné, mais à sa demande, on a bu un café ensemble après quelque temps. Vera a réalisé qu’elle s’était trompée sur Ferguson et s’est excusé de m’avoir poussé vers la sortie.  
\- Elle sait ?  
\- Savoir quoi ?  
\- Pour nous.  
\- Non ! s’exclaffa Bridget. Elle a juste eu des doutes, non avérés à l’époque d’ailleurs, précisa-t-elle, mais c’est passé, elle ne se serait pas excusée sinon.  
\- Non avérés ? reprit la brune avec un air moqueur.  
\- Ok… En pensées oui, mais pas en actes, précisa la psychologue en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Franky éclata de rire. A l’époque, elle aurait tellement aimé lire dans ses pensées… Puis elle recouvra son sérieux.

\- Ok, mais elle a dû trouver ça étrange que tu lui demandes de me donner un coup de pouce sur tout ça.  
\- Ou juste que j’étais très impliquée dans l’avenir des patientes que j’ai suivies et qui s’apprêtent à sortir.  
\- Très impliquée même, souligna Franky avec un air entendu.

Incapable de dissimuler son sourire mais faussement gênée, la psychologue se recula, la brune la rattrapa et la rapprocha de nouveau contre elle.

\- Grâce à toi donc, même si c’est indirect et que c’est ma démarche, à la base, j’ai aussi été accepté pour un stage, dans une structure juridique. Avant même de le rencontrer, mon agent de probation l’a validé, annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
\- A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec lui demain d’ailleurs ? demanda la psychologue.  
\- A 10h. J’étais censée passer ma première nuit libre à mon “hébergement de stabilisation'' ou chez mon père. Mon seul proche théorique officiel.  
\- J’espère qu’il n’y a pas de contrôle le premier soir…  
\- Si problème, je leur expliquerai que j’ai été kidnappée par ma psy… la taquina-t-elle.

En réponse, Bridget gloussa et lui envoya un coussin à la figure. Il fut intercepté par une Franky pleine de réflexes qui le jeta au sol et captura son visage en la chevauchant à nouveau. Inspectant son regard, sensible à son rire, elle profitait de la joie qui remplissait la pièce. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et, pivotant sur le côté, toutes deux se blottirent l’une contre l’autre. Décontractées, le sommeil finit par les happer sans qu’elles ne s’en rendent réellement compte.

***

Le réveil de Bridget sonna à 7h21. Émergeant difficilement, se rappelant progressivement des évènements de la veille, son regard se posa sur l’autre côté du lit. Vide. Elle s’assit et regarda alentour, dubitative, puis se leva. Sentant une odeur de plus en plus alléchante en se rapprochant de la cuisine, elle trouva Franky affairée devant la cuisinière et sourit sans se manifester en la voyant préparer le petit déjeuner et se battre avec la cafetière.

\- Il faut peut-être remettre un peu d’eau, finit-elle par déclarer, surprenant l’ancienne prisonnière.  
\- Gidge ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ordonna la brune après un sursaut.  
\- J’essayais juste de t’aider, dit-elle en riant, accoudée sur l’îlot central.  
\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Très !  
\- Ok met toi à table alors, déclara simplement la brune.  
\- Ok, obéit son ancienne psychologue.

Cette dernière la regarda attentivement disposer les assiettes et les tasses de café sur la table puis finit par faire remarquer :

\- Tu es bien matinale.  
\- Vieilles habitudes, répondit sobrement son ancienne patiente.

Bridget analysait les attitudes de la cuisinière.

\- Comment tu te sens ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- Je ne suis plus ta patiente, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que c’est censé m’empêcher de te poser toute question ? ironisa la blonde.

L’ancienne détenue ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Non mais je préférais le clarifier, affirma-t-elle en buvant une première gorgée de café.  
\- C’était plutôt clair hier soir, lui accorda-t-elle avec malice.

Franky finit par lui rendre son sourire et avoua :

\- Je veux te revoir.

Les yeux de son ancienne psychologue étaient plongés dans les siens. Indéchiffrables. Les règles d’une liberté conditionnelle étaient très claires. De plus, il était évident que si quelqu’un découvrait leur histoire pendant la période probatoire, cela générerait une polémique pouvant entraîner la remise en question de l’analyse psychologique de Franky. Les événements de la veille ne pouvaient pas se reproduire. Elle prit un peu de temps avant de répondre :

\- Franky, tu viens de retrouver ta liberté, il faut que tu mettes de l’ordre dans ta vie. Ce n’est pas sain de commencer une relation de manière aussi précipitée… et… Tu dois respecter des conditions strictes, c’est risqué pour toi de ne pas les respecter. Puis... c’est risqué pour nous deux de nous voir, pour des raisons éthiques évidentes.

L’ancienne détenue la regardait silencieusement. Elle avait souri en entendant le mot “relation” puis froncé les sourcils en désapprobation du reste de la phrase.

\- On vient d’en parler Gidge, tu n’es plus ma psy.  
\- Aux yeux des représentants de la loi, je serai toujours ta psy Franky. Du moins, tant que tout ça ne se sera pas tassé. Tout est très récent.  
\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, on ne fait rien de mal, insista-t-elle. Tu pourrais au moins me donner ton numéro de téléphone… objecta-t-elle finalement, voyant que la psychologue ne cédait pas.  
Bridget acquiesça en souriant.  
\- Le voilà, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la carte de visite du cabinet privé où elle travaillait. C’est aussi mon numéro personnel, la rassura-t-elle en voyant son visage désabusé.  
\- Ok, convenu la brune en finissant tranquillement son assiette.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à mes beta reader, Nalou et GadgetoQueer.
> 
> Mention spéciale à Gadget qui m'a énormément encouragé et influencé sur le développement général de ce chapitre, qui à la base, était plus maigre.
> 
> Et donc, ici, première apparition d'un personnage secondaire important que vous ne connaissez pas encore : Kate. 
> 
> C'est un personnage créé. Si on veut mettre une image sur ça tête, il est inspiré de manière très lointaine de Kate Beckett (de la série Castle) mais elle est plus âgée ici. Et ce n'est pas elle. C'est juste que quand j'écris, c'est ce visage que j'imagine.

Franky quitta la maison de Bridget vers 8h et prit le bus en direction de son nouveau logement. Juste avant sa libération, son père lui avait proposé de lui prendre un appartement en location pour l’aider à la sortie, mais elle avait refusé. Sa rancœur envers lui ne s’était pas envolée, elle ne voulait plus qu’il reprenne contact avec elle. Désespéré, Alan avait alors appris à sa fille l'existence de sa demi-sœur. Une information lui ayant fait ressentir des sentiments ambivalents. Mais qui ne l’avait pas fait changer d’avis sur son père.

A travers la vitre du car, le paysage urbain défilait sous ses yeux. La ville avait changé, cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue, des détails, par-ci par-là, éveillaient parfois son étonnement. Mais son attention n’était pas réellement sur son environnement. Ses pensées étaient restées focalisées sur Bridget, leur nuit ensemble et ce qu’elle lui avait dit le matin d’ensuite. Des objectifs, des points d’étapes pour reprendre une vie normale, il y en aurait. Franky était consciente que ce nouveau départ lui permettait de faire de nouvelles rencontres professionnelles, amicales mais aussi sexuelles ou amoureuses. Mais même si elle ne savait pas encore réellement comment, elle voulait absolument vivre quelque chose avec elle. Peu lui importait la remise en question de la liberté conditionnelle. Il suffisait de ne pas se faire prendre et l’obstacle éthique qui les opposait finirait par disparaître une fois la durée de conditionnelle écoulée. Néanmoins deux ans, c’était long. Franky était agitée par la crainte de ne pas être prise au sérieux par Bridget sur le plan sentimental. Celle-ci pourrait penser qu’en reprenant le cours de sa vie, la brune allait progressivement tourner la page sur sa vie carcérale et tout ce qu’elle avait inclus. Prenant en compte également sa réputation et ses propres observations, la psychologue avait rapidement cerné certaines de ses facettes. Joueuse. Séductrice. Consommatrice. Le regard de l’ancienne détenue s’assombrit. Comment Bridget l’imaginait-elle vivre sa vie en dehors de la prison ? Et que pourrait-elle bien trouver de si intéressant chez une ancienne patiente qui était, en plus aussi, une ancienne détenue ?

Désormais seule dans le bus, elle entendit un grognement de mécontentement. Le chauffeur. Il la regardait dans le rétroviseur. Visiblement ça faisait un moment qu’il essayait de lui parler.

\- Terminus ! Allo la Terre, ici la lune ? répéta-t-il.

Franky se leva et se rapprocha de la portière à l’avant du car.

\- Merci, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle avait raté son arrêt. Se mettant en marche, elle s’arrêta ensuite dans un magasin pour s’acheter un téléphone portable bas de gamme mais “pouvant gérer plein d’applications” d’après le vendeur. “Bas de gamme”, peut-être mais pour elle, c’était déjà une révolution technologique, il n’y avait qu’un seul bouton mécanique sur ce drôle de téléphone. Le reste, c’était “tactile”. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir fait une affaire avec ce nouveau jouet électronique servant également de téléphone. On lui avait rendu l’argent qu’elle avait avant son arrestation. Mais elle n’était pas riche. Par contre, le prix de l’abonnement était faible alors que tout était illimité. Le monde avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Reprenant son chemin, elle atteignit finalement son hébergement. Le complexe ressemblait à une résidence de logements de vacances, mais délabrée. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver le concierge.

\- Monsieur ? Vous êtes l’intendant ?  
\- Mme Doyle je présume.  
\- Oui, je suis en retard, excu…  
\- N°12, bâtiment 3, la coupa-t-il en lui tendant la clé.  
\- Ok.  
\- Votre agent sera là bientôt, vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous installer, conseilla-t-il.

Il était vieux et, dans son attitude, semblait complètement se ficher d’elle. Pourtant ses paroles donnaient l’impression du contraire, vu sa remarque.

\- Merci, dit-elle.  
\- Je vous ai à l'œil, je ne crois pas du tout à l’histoire que votre père a raconté à l’agent. Des gens comme vous, j’en vois tous les jours. On ne me la fait pas. Si je vous surprends à ne pas respecter les règles, je n’hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer.

Il y avait donc bien eu un contrôle par l’agent de probation, qui avait dû indiquer au concierge qu’elle était chez son père. Ce dernier semblait donc l'avoir couverte sans savoir où elle se trouvait. Risqué pour lui, pensa-t-elle. Mais heureusement qu’elle avait indiqué à son agent ces deux options possibles pour le premier soir, et heureusement encore, que le contrôle n’avait été que téléphonique. La réaction de son père était d’autant plus surprenante qu’il n’était pas censé savoir que Franky l’avait officiellement cité comme proche référent. Elle l’avait uniquement fait pour donner l’illusion au juge qu’elle serait accompagnée et aidée, une fois libérée.

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais j’ai l’intention d’être irréprochable, monsieur.  
\- Foutez-moi le camp.  
\- Ok.

Franky s’orienta vers son bâtiment, monta les escaliers extérieurs et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle était taguée. En l’ouvrant, une odeur de renfermé lui prit les narines. C’était sombre. Une fois l’unique fenêtre ouverte, après avoir difficilement poussé le volet, elle découvrit l’endroit. Ce n’était pas le luxe mais c’était suffisant. Une mini-cuisine équipée d’un réfrigérateur, d’un four-micro onde et de deux plaques de cuisson, un lit une place avec des draps et couvertures posés dessus, une petite table, une chaise, une commode vide avec une lampe de chevet posée dessus. Elle fit quatre pas et se retrouva dans la salle de bains. Une douche sans rideau dont les joints étaient moisis. A côté, un lavabo puis un toilette entartré. Ce n’était vraiment pas le luxe, mais à quoi aurait-elle pu réellement s’attendre ? Elle alluma son cellulaire et alimenta son répertoire d’un premier numéro.

***

Dans son cabinet privé, le téléphone de Bridget vibra dans sa poche pendant sa dernière séance. Elle ignora ce signal jusqu’à la fin de l’entrevue. Sa patiente quittant la pièce, elle vérifia l’identité de son dernier appelant et écouta le message vocal laissé.

"Bonjour Mme Westfall… Bridget, c’est Véra, peux-tu me rappeler s’il te plait… ?"

Inquiète, la psychologue rappela immédiatement la nouvelle responsable du centre correctionnel.

\- Bonjour Véra, tu m’as appelé ?  
\- Oui… Es-tu au courant de ce qu’il se passe ici ?  
\- Non… ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Ferguson… ils viennent de m’annoncer qu’elle serait enfermée chez nous après son séjour à l’hôpital et dans une structure pénitentiaire provisoire. J’ai vraiment besoin que tu sois là à son retour, veux-tu reprendre ton poste… ?  
\- Ecoute Véra… commença-t-elle.  
\- Si je n’avais pas vraiment besoin de toi, je ne t’aurais pas appelé et le conseil veut que tu reviennes, assura la directrice.  
\- Ok on peut en discuter, céda-t-elle.

Véra lui raconta en détails les derniers évènements. Bridget avait appris par les journaux l’incendie dans une des ailes de la prison et l’implication de l’ancienne directrice dans ce crime. Malheureusement, elle n’avait pas été surprise de son rôle et ça n’avait fait que confirmer le profil qu’elle avait mentalement dressé sur elle.

\- Je ne veux pas réintégrer Wentworth.  
\- Aide-moi juste à faire interner Ferguson, si elle est enfermée chez nous, la prison va devenir ingérable. Les prisonnières vont s’en prendre à elle, je crains le pire. Et la réputation de la prison va encore en prendre un coup. Est-ce que tu peux t’organiser ?  
\- Ok, céda-t-elle à contre-cœur. Quand aura lieu sa prochaine évaluation psychologique ?  
\- Dans trois mois, dès qu’elle réintègre l'établissement.

La psychologue raccrocha, lassée. Elle n’avait aucune envie de revoir Joan Ferguson. Un sentiment de dégout envers cette femme s’était développé graduellement pendant la période où elle travaillait sous son joug.

Parmi les nombreuses manipulations et mauvais traitements envers les prisonnières, l’ancienne directrice avait tenté de piéger Franky à plusieurs reprises, y compris lors de son audience, en la décalant dans le temps sans avertir Bridget pour qu’elle ne puisse pas donner son avis positif suite à son expertise.

A cette pensée, elle jeta un œil à son téléphone, espérant sans vraiment l’admettre, voir un message d’un numéro inconnu mais aucune notification ne l’attendait sur l’écran. Le reste de la journée se poursuivit dans une routine habituelle.

Dans la soirée, étendue confortablement dans son canapé, alors qu’elle finissait le dernier chapitre de son roman, elle fut interrompue par une courte sonnerie signalant l’arrivée d’un texto :

« Salut Gidge, je suis bien arrivée à mon appartement. J’ai rencontré mon agent de probation. Demain j’ai l’entretien pour le stage dont je t’ai parlé. Franky »

Soulagée d’avoir de bonnes nouvelles, Bridget répondit immédiatement :

« Contente d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Tout ça me semble de très bon augure. »

De l’autre côté de la ville, un sourire timide égayait le visage de l’ancienne détenue en lisant la réponse. Elle hésita pendant quelques minutes puis finit par lui écrire :

« Je n’arrête pas de penser à toi… »

Dans son lit, Bridget était sur le point de s’endormir lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. En lisant le message, elle fut envahie d’une douce chaleur, se remémorant leur précédente nuit ensemble. Tergiversant à son tour, avec une légère culpabilité, elle envoya :

“Passe à autre chose. Ne mélange pas tout. Tu as la vie devant toi, ne la gâche pas. J’ai passé un très joli moment avec toi hier, je ne le regrette pas. Mais je suis désolée, j’ai été égoïste. En réalité nous n’aurions pas dû aller aussi loin."

Puis elle mit son téléphone en silencieux et le retourna, pour s’endormir, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Mais en réalité elle s’en voulait affreusement.

Après avoir réglé son alarme, Franky se doucha, restant un long moment la tête sous l’eau bouillante qu’elle n’arrivait pas à régler, les mains appuyées sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle était énervée et frustrée par la situation. Se séchant ensuite énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette, elle tenta de mettre de côté ses sentiments et se concentra sur son planning du lendemain. Elle n’était plus prisonnière, elle était libre de redécouvrir le monde qui l’entourait. Et elle était impatiente de s’impliquer dans de nouvelles missions et de rencontrer du monde pour penser à autre chose.

***

\- Voilà la liste de bouquins par lesquels je te conseille de commencer, indiqua Kate, la tutrice de stage de Franky.

C’était une jolie femme aux cheveux longs et châtains. Elle semblait âgée de la quarantaine, assez sûre d’elle mais pédagogue. Elle avait débarqué dans la salle d’entretien avec une pile de cinq livres dans les bras et les avait posés sur le bureau. Franky l’avait attendu patiemment, assise sur une chaise qui grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- D’accord, répondit l’élève, dubitative.  
\- Tu voulais devenir avocate avant d'atterrir en prison c’est ça ? J’ai beaucoup discuté avec ton agent de libération conditionnelle. C’est pas commun de recevoir une candidature venant directement d’une détenue encore incarcérée.  
\- Oui… mais pourquoi... commença-t-elle.  
\- Je sais que tu as étudié le droit à l’université de Callum et qu’en prison, tu as continué à t’instruire et aidé des prisonnières, c’est un début. On va vite te faire passer une évaluation orale et écrite pour déterminer si on peut trouver quelque chose qui te correspond dans cette branche, pour ton avenir, la rassura-t-elle avec un clin d’œil bienveillant.  
\- Merci.  
\- Avec ton casier, c’est pas gagné donc ne me remercie pas, c’est toi qui va devoir t’accrocher. Ces bouquins, ce n’est pas pour ici. C’est pour chez toi. C’est un prêt. Je pense que tu es au courant qu’au moindre délit mineur, tu retournes en prison. Donc ne nous vole rien. Ne fait pas d’histoire. Obéis à ce qu’on te dit. Tu viendras chez nous, tous les matins du lundi au mercredi sans faute. Et ce sera souvent pour du boulot ingrat, mais ça te permettra de te familiariser, en surface, à notre structure.  
\- Ok.

En sortant du bâtiment, l’ancienne détenue était satisfaite, déterminée et enthousiaste. Kate avait été très factuelle et plutôt synthétique mais Franky ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’une aide lui soit proposée pour son avenir à long terme. C’était peut-être stratégique. Pour que l’ancienne détenue mène à bien ses missions, l’avocate tentait probablement de lui donner un objectif intéressant. Elle semblait apprécier son ambition. Surement parce qu’elle-même était avocate et comprenait donc les motivations de Franky. Quoi qu'il en était, avoir le sentiment de ne pas être jugée sur son précédent séjour en prison lui avait fait du bien. Et l’association qu’elle avait choisie était un moteur de motivation tant les problématiques gérées par cette structure faisaient écho en elle. Le principal public défendu était les enfants grandissant dans un milieu précaire et dans un environnement toxique. Ses pensées bifurquèrent soudainement vers son père. « J’ai une petite demi-sœur » se rappela-t-elle. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c'était qu’elle avait quatre ans. Elle ne l’avait jamais rencontrée. Évinçant douloureusement cette idée, elle entra dans un café et déposa un curriculum vitae. Bien décidée à assurer son indépendance. Elle fit de même sur plusieurs adresses jusqu’à atteindre une agence d’intérim. Un conseiller la reçut, elle avait pris rendez-vous la veille sur les conseils de son agent de probation. Des questions diverses lui furent posées. Elle était ouverte à n’importe quelle mission tant que ce n’était pas dans une cuisine. Son historique était trop marqué par son agression envers l’animateur de télévision qui l’avait humilié à maintes reprises dans une production de télé-réalité. Défigurer le présentateur à l’aide d’un poêle d’huile bouillante était la cause se son séjour en prison. Ironiquement, son crime l’avait rendue populaire auprès des spectateurs de l’émission, pendant son incarcération, elle avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de fans.

Dans la soirée, alors qu’elle était plongée dans un livre de droit, son téléphone sonna :

\- Mme Doyle, c’est Mike de l’agence d’intérim.  
\- Bonsoir Mike, répondit-elle poliment.  
\- J’ai un boulot pour vous demain midi et soir, vous êtes disponible ?  
\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle enthousiaste.  
\- Il manque un plongeur, dans un restaurant, le Thali.

Franky hésita un moment. Un restaurant. Ce qu’elle voulait éviter.

\- Ok c’est dans mes cordes, assura finalement la brune.  
\- Parfait, je vous envoie l’adresse. Bonne soirée.  
\- Merci, vous aussi.

C’était un début, même si c’était dans une cuisine. La machine était enclenchée, sa vie active recommençait. Pensive, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide en pensant à Bridget. Elle voulait lui écrire mais se l’interdisait, voulant respecter le recul qu’elle lui avait demandé de prendre.

***

Le lendemain matin, sur son lieu de stage, Franky ordonnait des papiers, prenant l’initiative d’ajouter à chaque dossier, des couleurs de pochettes.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda Kate en faisant son apparition dans la salle des archives.  
\- Oui, répondit simplement la brune.  
\- Pas trop difficile ?  
\- C’est… alphabétique, déclara l’ancienne prisonnière, hésitante, ne sachant pas si sa tutrice était sérieuse ou se moquait d’elle.  
\- C’est quoi toutes ces couleurs, on dirait que c’est organisé ?  
\- Rien. C’est juste que j’avais envie de mettre un thème de couleur en fonction des tranches d’âges.

Kate fronça des sourcils en regardant la table recouverte des diverses feuilles et se rapprocha.

\- Un problème ? reprit Franky. Je pensais que, vu qu’il n’y avait pas de logique dans les couleurs, je pouvais en ajouter une. Mais ça ne change rien, c’est quand même rangé par ordre alphabétique. C’est juste une information visuelle en plus.

L’avocate sourit tout à coup.

\- Bonne idée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t’impliquerais autant dans de la paperasse.  
\- C’est pas seulement des papiers, c’est des enfants.  
\- Mmmh.

La tutrice semblait pensive.

\- Tu as des enfants ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Franky gloussa.

\- Non. Et vous ? osa-t-elle.  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer*, tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieille.  
\- C’est par respect.  
\- Respecte moi en me tutoyant s’il te plait, réclama l’avocate.  
\- Ok.  
\- Je n’ai pas d’enfant. Et je n’en veux pas, affirma la tutrice.  
\- Ok.  
\- Tu n’es pas très loquace.  
\- J’essaie d’être polie, mais c’est aussi par intérêt.  
\- Par intérêt ?  
\- J’aime le droit, vous… tu le sais, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir travailler là-dedans.  
\- Mmmh. Tu sais déjà que tu n’auras pas accès à tous les statuts avec ton casier n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Mais parfois, à travers des associations…  
\- C’est bientôt l’heure pour toi. Mais il faudra qu’on continue cette discussion. Tu fais quelque chose après ?

Interloquée, Franky répondit à regret.

\- Oui, à midi j’ai une mission d’intérim, ce soir aussi.  
\- C’est bien. Je te propose qu’on discute de tout ça, quand tu pourras. Ça peut se faire en afterwork, si tu veux, mais que ce soit bien clair, en dehors d’ici, je reste ta tutrice.  
\- Ok merci c’est vraiment sympa.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Franky était chez elle. Une après-midi sans mission. Encore. Visiblement, ce n’était pas très vendeur d’être une ancienne détenue. Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Souhaitant tuer l’ennui. Fatiguée de laisser des curriculum vitae et de passer des coups de fil à droite à gauche, elle s’était allongée sur son lit et avait commencé à lire l’un des livres prêtés par Kate. Mais sa concentration faisait défaut. Comme souvent, ses pensées vagabondaient vers Bridget. Était-ce réciproque ? Se demandait-elle. Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya :

“Salut Gidge, je sais que tu veux que j’arrête de t’écrire mais j’ai besoin de te le dire, je pense à toi.”

Après quelques heures, pas de réponse. Lassée, elle ouvrit une page de recherche dans son téléphone et tapa “Site de rencontre”. Peut-être qu’elle finirait bien par oublier Bridget après tout. Surtout si elle continuait à ignorer ses messages. Elle découvrit la quantité d’applications qui existait. Encore quelque chose qui avait changé. Avant d’aller en prison, il n’en existait que peu et elle n’avait jamais eu besoin de s’y intéresser. Les mentalités semblaient avoir beaucoup évolué sur le sujet. Hésitante, elle finit par installer une des applications proposées et par se créer un compte. Elle se prit en photo, cherchant à faire le meilleur "selfie" possible, puis réalisa qu’elle ne devait probablement pas attirer trop l’attention sur elle. Il valait mieux mettre une photo sombre, suffisamment attrayante mais sur laquelle il était difficile de la reconnaître. Ceci fait, elle découvrit ce qui lui semblait être un catalogue. Une étrange activité qui l’occupa une partie de l’après-midi. Son pouce glissait sur l’écran, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, encore à droite, puis à gauche…

Au bout d’un moment, son écran lui informa d’un “match”. Ça ouvrit une page de discussion. Un peu mal à l’aise avec ce mode de rencontre, elle envoya juste “Salut” et jeta un œil à l’heure. Il fallait qu’elle s’active, elle avait rendez-vous en ville avec Kate dans un café. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, prit son sac à dos dans lequel elle avait mis de quoi prendre des notes et partit à pied en direction du café.

Elle aimait bien marcher. Trente minutes plus tard, elle arrivait. Kate était déjà assise à une table extérieure, sur son téléphone.

\- Salut Kate, encore merci pour la proposition, déclara Franky en s’asseyant.  
\- Ce n’est rien, j’ai du temps.  
\- Moi qui pensait qu’un avocat croulait sous les dossiers…osa la brune.  
\- Eh bien, ça dépend des moments, informa Kate.

Franky resta silencieuse un instant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m’aider ?  
\- Tu n’es pas du genre à prendre sans poser de questions toi, observa Kate.  
\- Ça dépend. Mais franchement, une avocate qui propose son aide à une ancienne prisonnière sur son temps personnel, sans la connaître, ça ne doit pas être hyper répandu, si ?  
\- C’est pour ça que je veux t’aider, j’ai tout de suite vu que tu avais l’air d’en avoir là-dedans, indiqua l’avocate en montrant du doigt sa propre tête. T’as du potentiel.  
\- Hum. Tu te bases sur pas grand chose.  
\- Peut-être, c’est aussi une question de ressenti.

Un nouveau silence. Franky réfléchissait en la regardant, Kate l’observait également, sentant probablement qu’elle n’était pas convaincue.

\- Tu t’ennuies dans ta vie personnelle, risqua soudainement la brune.

Kate afficha une expression étonnée. Elle semblait déstabilisée puis, piquée, elle répondit :

\- Ce n’est pas la meilleure façon de remercier quelqu’un qui te tend la main.  
\- Je cherche à comprendre, c’est tout. Je ne veux pas être insultante mais je ne veux pas non plus être prise pour une imbécile.  
\- Et tu ne l’es définitivement pas, visiblement. Écoute, quand j’étais jeune, j’ai hésité entre travailler dans le droit ou dans le social. Je voulais gagner de l’argent alors j’ai choisi le droit. Mais une partie de moi veut s’impliquer également dans des missions sociales. C’est pour ça qu’on prend des stagiaires dont le passé n’est pas simple dans la structure où je travaille, c’est à mon initiative.  
\- Ok, je commence à comprendre. Mais est-ce que tu as rencontré tous les stagiaires qui sont passés par ton association, à l’extérieur, hors de tes heures de travail ?  
\- Je n’ai pas d’heures définies, je décide de mon planning. Et non, d’habitude j’aide uniquement depuis la structure où je travaille, mais j’avais envie de changer un peu.  
\- Mais là, tu ne travailles pas. Tu fais du bénévolat.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Rien. Je me dis juste que ta vie personnelle doit être un peu vide en ce moment.

Gênée, l’avocate se mit à rire.

\- Tu aurais fait une très bonne avocate. Et tu ne manques pas de culot. Où est passée ta timidité Madame “je suis polie donc je vouvoie ma tutrice”.  
\- Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas du tout timide, affirma la brune, souriante et sûre d’elle.  
\- Je vois ça. Bon. On parle de ton avenir ou tu comptes rester en position défensive et continuer à analyser tous mes faits et gestes ?

***

Assistante juridique. Voilà ce que pouvait viser Franky tout en ayant un casier judiciaire. Elle s’en doutait déjà. Mais Kate lui avait confirmé que cette voie était envisageable. Avec du travail. De nouveau chez elle, l’ancienne détenue scruta à nouveau son portable. Toujours pas de réponse de Bridget, mais une notification l’informait d’un nouveau message et de nouveaux “match” sur son application de rencontre.

“Salut. Tu cherches quoi ?”

Question simple.

“Je sais pas. Rien de sérieux en tout cas.” répondit Franky.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle notification.

“Ok, pareil. Tu es libre ce soir ?”

Visiblement, certaines personnes allaient droit au but. La brune hésita. Liberté conditionnelle, couvre-feu. Inutile de prendre des risques pour si peu.

“Non. Mais demain après-midi, oui. Pas chez moi.”

“Helen” était restée en ligne.

“Tu trompes ta copine ?” émit-elle.

“Non.” affirma-t-elle, un peu surprise, tout en pensant à Bridget.

“Ok, je ne veux pas d’embrouille. Retrouve-moi demain vers 15h, au starbuck café, celui du centre ville, on verra si ça colle”

Le lendemain, après avoir mangé un sandwich, Franky s’était installée à une table du Starbuck, ne souhaitant pas repasser chez elle après sa matinée de stage, elle avait pris l’un de ses livres de droit et de quoi prendre des notes. Plongée dans son étude, elle ne vit pas les heures s’écouler. Une voix la sortit de son bouquin.

\- Franky ?

Cette dernière releva la tête. Une jolie blonde la regardait en souriant, la trentaine, elle portait une robe d’été.

  
\- Helen ?  
\- C’est moi.  
\- Tu t’assois ? proposa la brune en faisant un signe de tête et en fermant son ouvrage.

Helen s’exécuta.

\- Étudiante en droit ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.  
\- Si on veut.  
\- Mystérieuse.  
\- T’es plus directe par écrit qu’en vrai toi, remarqua Franky.  
\- Par écrit, ça ne sert à rien de palabrer. Si en vrai tu ne me plais pas, j'aurais perdu mon temps.

L’ancienne détenue sourit.

\- Je retire ce que j’ai dit.  
\- On y va ?  
\- Déjà ? demanda Franky, étonnée.  
\- J’en ai assez vu et entendu. Si je te plais, suis-moi.

Un rire étonné sortit de la bouche de Franky. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva pour suivre le mouvement.

\- J’habite pas loin, informa Helen.  
\- Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda la brune, un peu interloquée par la rapidité des choses.  
\- Assez, sauf quand je suis engagée.  
\- Mmmh.

Elle arrivait devant la porte. Son appartement était dans un bâtiment situé dans une des ruelles fleuries de la ville, en bon état.

\- Et toi ? reprit Helen, en montant les escaliers.  
\- Jamais. C’est la première fois.

Helen s’arrêta. Elle semblait surprise.

\- T’as l’air à l’aise pourtant.  
\- D’habitude, je ne passe juste pas par un site de rencontre, c’est tout. La drague à l’ancienne, dans des bars etc…  
\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en reprenant son ascension.

Helen ralentit devant ce qui semblait être sa porte d’entrée, elle l’ouvrit et franchit le seuil.

\- Tu peux poser ton sac à l’entrée, tu veux boire un truc ?

L’ancienne détenue mit ses affaires sur le porte manteau et suivit son hôte vers la salle à manger/salon.

\- Non, merci.  
\- Tu aimes quoi ?  
\- J’ai dit non, merci.  
\- Tu aimes quoi ? répéta la blonde en se rapprochant.  
\- Ok, rit Franky, j’aime le naturel, ne me demande pas ce que j’aime, fais ce que tu veux. On verra après. Et qui te dit que c’est toi qui va mener la barque ? osa Franky en se rapprochant à son tour.

La brune la toisait, souriante, sûre d’elle. Sa main vint jouer avec l’une des bretelles de la robe et du soutien gorge de sa prétendante. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait la déshabiller en un instant. Pratiques les robes. Elle commença par l’embrasser doucement, dirigeant ses mains par-dessus la robe, caressant son corps à travers le tissu fin. Elle avait fermé les yeux. La surprenant, elle dégrafa son sous-vêtement d’une main, toujours à travers sa tenue légère. Tout à coup perturbée sans se l’avouer, ses paupières se rouvrirent. Elle repéra qu’une grande table vide n’était pas loin. Franky s’appuya fermement contre Helen pour la faire reculer et juste avant de l'asseoir dessus, elle fit glisser tous ses habits d’un coup. Il ne restait plus que son string et ses chaussures ouvertes. La blonde se laissait faire, elle semblait satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. L’ancienne détenue s’agenouilla, feignant de passer la tête entre ses cuisses, qui s’ouvrirent instantanément mais se recula en souriant pour défaire lentement les sandales de son amante. Celle-ci bascula en arrière, allongée sur la table, impatiente. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, léchant ensuite son mollet, remontant lentement vers l’intérieur de sa cuisse, Franky s’arrêta subitement et se leva, en fronçant les sourcils. Après s’être longuement tortillé, dans l’attente, ne sentant plus rien, Helen se releva brusquement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Tu comptes me baiser ou faire semblant ? lâcha Helen, vexée devant le doute qu’elle lisait sur le visage de la brune.

Franky la regardait mais ne la voyait pas. Distraite, dès qu’elle fermait les yeux elle l’imaginait. Elle imaginait Bridget. Et à présent, même en les ayant de nouveau ouverts, ses pensées lui jouaient des tours. Frappée par les paroles d’Helen, Franky se jeta brutalement sur sa bouche. A ce contact, la blonde gémit et attrapa fermement l’une des mains de la brune pour l’orienter vers son intimité. La retenant avec son autre main dans le dos, elle la pénétra et entama de profonds va et vient. Les hanches d’Helen répondaient vigoureusement et les pieds de tables se déplaçaient à chaque nouvelles poussées. Criant de plus en plus fort, Helen s'agrippait fermement au corps de Franky jusqu’à ce qu’elle se relâche complètement. La brune la laissa s’effondrer sur la table en se retirant.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me laisser te toucher, déclara Helen après avoir repris son souffle, désormais appuyée sur ses coudes.

L’ancienne détenue était debout, immobile, sans expression. Elle reconnecta son regard à celui de la blonde et répondit :

\- Non. Désolée.  
\- Dommage, soupira son amante. J’ai l’impression que tu en aurais bien besoin. Mais c’est pas moi que tu voulais, à ce que j’ai vu… et tu la voulais vraiment fort.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Tu m’as fait prendre mon pied même si c’était bizarre.  
\- Ok.  
\- Tu veux rester ? Tu veux parler ?  
\- Non, je vais y aller.

***

"Gidget, s’il te plait, répond-moi. Est-ce que mon envie de te revoir est à sens unique ?”

En recevant ce message, Bridget était paralysée. Seule chez elle. Il était tard, elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Cela faisait trois fois qu’elle lui écrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Aucun des scénarios ne lui convenait au fond. Si elle devait lui répondre, impossible de lui mentir. Ça lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait mis bien trop de temps à gagner sa confiance. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Dire la vérité, cela revenait à enclencher une suite, et donc risquer de remettre en question sa liberté, risquer de remettre en question sa propre carrière. Ne pas lui répondre était synonyme de désintérêt. C’était blessant. Ce fut son choix. Au moins, elle ne mentait pas.

Une fois allongée, sous ses draps, ses pensées divaguaient. Elle ne pensait pas que Franky insisterait. Il faut du temps pour reprendre racine, pensa-t-elle. La psychologue était peut-être encore la seule figure bienveillante de son entourage. Allait-elle bien maintenant ? Impossible de se renseigner sans que son nom apparaisse quelque part. Déstabilisée par ses inquiétudes, elle finit par saisir son téléphone et ignora sciemment les trois derniers messages de Franky.

“Tu vas bien ?”

Réveillée par l’éclairage de l’écran, quand Franky aperçut le nom de Bridget, elle saisit son téléphone avec empressement. Elle sourit en la lisant. Même si elle éludait les précédents messages, elle se souciait d’elle. Bon signe.

“Je vais bien Gidget. Rassure-toi. Mais je veux te revoir.”

Rassurée, Bridget soupira. Il ne fallait pas répondre cette fois-ci. Elle reposa son portable et ferma les yeux. Bon sang. Où est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien la mener ?

* [=> Il y a un code de politesse difficile à traduire en anglais ici : une distance sociale que Franky applique par politesse vis à vis d'une figure d'autorité. Mais c'est aussi perçu chez nous comme étant une marque de respect entre différentes générations. Donc ici grossièrement, Franky est polie mais Kate se fiche de la politesse car elle ne veut pas se sentir vieille]


End file.
